


But Baby, It's Cold Outside...

by marauders



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: Kyuhyun got the worst possible room at Tulou and damn why it's so cold today?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble i wrote because I love Kyuhyun & Jiwon, and they are so cute in NJTTW's last episode. Not really what happened there.
> 
> Also, thank you for dear Leni to beta-ed this drabble^^

‘Damn, me and my luck,’ Kyuhyun cursed inside his head. He got the worst possible room and Tulou was so cold today. He laughed bitterly before with his New Journey to The West members to hide his feeling. It’s not that he was mad at the others, of course not. Everyone was given a fair chance after all. It’s just that he was really tired today and he needed a proper sleep.

Kyuhyun sighed out loud then opened his sleeping bag. Even after he tried to make the room cozier, it still looked pitiful. And how in the world was the room actually colder inside than the outside? He sighed again. He decided to check the other rooms and play around to forget his current situation.

‘Whose room should I check first?’ he thought. He decided to visit Jiwon’s room first. He knew Jaehyun needed privacy because he was going to call his wife; on the other hand, Mino got a small room.

“I’m back,” he announced after he arrived at Jiwon’s room.

“Huh?” Jiwon replied. He was already inside the blanket and was playing with his phone. They're actually a bit similar, Kyuhyun thought, they both loved games so much, and drinking too. Jiwon also enjoyed late night drinks like him.

“I am here,” Kyuhyun said again then positioned himself beside Jiwon’s luggage which the latter put on the unoccupied bed. That position was so uncomfortable.

“Your room would probably be much more comfortable than that,” Jiwon said, watching him.

Kyuhyun was a bit embarrassed by that remark but he still continued to play around. “I will sleep like this,” he said, putting himself inside the blanket with his knees bent awkwardly.

“I won’t touch your luggage…”

He was expecting another witty remark from Jiwon since he knew that this was a variety show and Jiwon has been known to be playful.

“You can put the luggage below. You can sleep here whenever you want.”

That answer from Jiwon was so unexpected that Kyuhyun was taken aback a little. He knew that Jiwon Hyung was really nice, but Jiwon was not the kind of person who would show that he cared directly. Jaehyun already told him before that Jiwon was actually a Hyung that really took care of his dongsaeng a lot even if he appeared to be cold outside. Now, Kyuhyun understood more what Jaehyun had said to him.

He decided to get up from the bed and say his goodbye to Jiwon. He knew Jiwon also needed a good sleep so he didn’t want to take more time than necessary.

"But baby, it's cold outside," teased Jiwon with a sing- song voice. Kyuhyun laughed at his joke and waved his hand.

“You can really come here anytime, Hyung will be here.” Jiwon said with a serious tone that made Kyuhyun felt even more touched than before.

“I know, Hyung. I will come here again. Thank you so much. Good night.”

Jiwon replied his good night and Kyuhyun went out of the room.

Kyuhyun left his own room feeling cold but somehow, he now felt warm inside. He smiled to himself and continued his journey to Hodong’s room.

 

[End]


End file.
